


Три раза, когда Джино впервые...

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Cooking, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Embarrassment, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Reveal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: На закрытой тренировке появляется человек, которого никто не ожидал увидеть, и уж меньше всего Джино.





	Три раза, когда Джино впервые...

Перед игрой с Osaka Gunners атмосфера в ETU была накалена. Новости о том, с каким счётом Осака разгромила своих прошлых противников, дошли даже до таких незаинтересованных в футбольной статистике людей, как Цубаки, и он теперь смотрелся ещё более зашуганным, чем обычно. Это и не удивительно — Осака на пике формы пугала. И в именно этот момент Тацуми решил поменять обычную схему игры и провести закрытую тренировку, чтобы обкатать новый план.  
— Опять он какую-то ерунду придумал, — проворчал Курода.  
— Не бойся, Куро. Я уверен, что ты справишься, — притворно сладким голосом успокоил Джино. Сам-то он не волновался, для него главное — чтобы было не скучно.  
— Кто боится? Я боюсь? Да я вообще ничего не боюсь! Ты чё, самый умный?! — Курода совершенно предсказуемо завёлся, даже макушка покраснела от гнева.  
Джино еле сдержал улыбку. Горячие парни всегда такие смешные и простодушные! Он чуть было не продолжил разговор, но тут подошёл Сугие, неодобрительно глянул на Джино и увёл Куроду. В личном рейтинге самых забавных сокомандников, который Джино мысленно составлял, Сугие резко упал на три пункта, как можно так бесстыдно лишать Принца развлечения!  
Но тут началась тренировка. Без журналистов особенно не для кого красоваться, подумал Джино. Но Тацуми, похоже, так гордился своей стратегией, что можно ему подыграть и показать класс на тренировке, поднять боевое настроение всё ещё нервному Цубаки. Джино хотел было показать один из своих великолепных ударов «в девятку», как вдруг...  
— Джиджи, мой мальчик!  
...Случилось что-то, что игроки ETU увидели впервые — Джино не попал по мячу! Он медленно обернулся и увидел стоящую у кромки поля полную женщину, которая с энтузиазмом махала ему рукой. Второй рукой она прижимала к себе кастрюлю.  
— Джиджи, я принесла тебе твою любимую пасту! — прокудахтала она.  
— Почему на закрытую тренировку пришли посторонние? — недовольно спросил Тацуми у одного из работников стадиона.  
— Я подумал, тут какие-то срочные семейные обстоятельства, ведь она сказала, что она...  
— Мама..? — наконец выдавил Джино, побледнев.  
— Иди же ко мне, обними мамочку!  
За спиной Джино кто-то тихо хихикнул. Итальянского никто из команды не знал, но слово "мама" не перепутать.  
— Мадам, у нас тренировка, может, попозже пообщаетесь с сыном? — сказал ей Тацуми на английском.  
— Ух ты, как тренер хорошо на иностранном говорит, — удивился Цубаки. Джино хотел было съязвить на такую реакцию, но было не до того.  
Мать Джино прищурилась.  
— Ты тренер? — сказала она на ломаном японском. — Я тебе сказать пару слов! Мой сын такой худой! Футболист нужно мясо, мясо!  
К ней подошёл Мацубара и сбивчиво предложил отвести её в комнату отдыха.  
— Вот про что я говорить! — мать Джино так энергично тыкала пальцем в живот Мацубары, что тот даже заколыхался. — Кушать нужно хорошо!  
Мацубара только хлопал глазами, он думал, что ко всяким издевательствам привык за время работы с Тацуми, но тут он открыл для себя новую стадию боли и унижения.  
— Мама, не пугай моих тренеров, — попросил подошедший наконец Джино. — Мы тут скоро закончим, выпей пока чашечку кофе.  
— Я приехала в такую даль повидаться с сыном, а он меня отсылает пить кофе! — возмутилась мать Джино. — И паста остынет! И поцелуешь ты наконец мамочку или нет?  
Джино наклонился и чмокнул её в щёку. За спиной опять захихикали, кажется, на этот раз Джино узнал смех Куроды. Но, по крайней мере, мать Джино теперь позволила себя увести с поля, хоть и выглядела недовольной.  
— Джиджи, а я и не знал, что ты такой маменькин сынок! — ухмыльнулся Курода. И тут опять случилось то, что игроки ETU видели впервые — действительно раздражённый Джино.  
Остаток тренировки прошёл быстро. Игроки уже переоделись и собирались расходиться по домам, как прибежала Юри и сообщила, что мать Джино договорилась с поварами и приготовила для игроков настоящий итальянский обед. Такого никто не хотел пропускать, и в столовой собралась не только вся команда, но и тренерский штаб с персоналом. Мать Джино бегала с поварёшкой, постоянно смеялась и общалась со всеми на плохом японском. Первое впечатление от неё, может быть, и было чуть странным, но теперь она и её готовка очаровали всех.  
— Вкуснота! — с набитым ртом восхитился Курода.  
— Я рада, тебе нравится! — хлопнула его по плечу подошедшая мать Джино. Тут она присмотрелась к Куроде поближе и спросила: — Курода?  
— Да, это я, — признался Курода.  
— Джиджи говорить, ты хороший семпай. Он уважать тебя!  
— Да ну? — Курода ухмыльнулся. Вот это компромат, из первых рук!  
— Мой муж нас оставить, я волноваться за Джиджи. Хорошо, что он найти такую команду, как семья.  
Курода посерьёзнел. Кажется, Джино, не смотря на свой характер, и правда заботился о своей матери, это Курода мог уважать.  
— Мама-сан, можете быть спокойной, я за ним присмотрю!  
Мать Джино улыбнулась и погладила Куроду по плечу.  
— Ты мне нравиться!  
Но тут к ним подошёл Джино и увёл мать со словами, что Муракоши просит рецептик для своей жены. Пока мать Джино пыталась рассказать Муракоши, как готовить тортеллини, Джино вернулся к Куроде.  
— Куро, ты что-то слишком дружелюбен с мамой, — с подозрением произнёс Джино.  
— У нас возникло взаимопонимание, — самодовольно заявил Курода. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я стал твоим отчимом? Мы могли бы делать все те вещи, что делают отцы и дети... Я бы тебя в футбол играть научил!  
И впервые Джино от возмущения не смог промолвить ни слова.  
Но он зря опасался и напрасно Курода его пугал перспективами породниться. Мать Джино скоро вернулась в Италию и их роман с Куродой оборвался, толком не начавшись. Вот только Джино про этот случай не забыл и не простил, так что Курода оказался в самом конце списка забавных сокомандников.


End file.
